Oblivious
by mayecchi
Summary: Menghadapi Tenka yang suka merajuk memang sudah biasa baginya. Namun kali ini Shirasu benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan pria itu merajuk. [Requested by Anggista]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Donten ni Warau** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

It's supposed to be **CC** , but forgive me if they're a little bit **OOC**

* * *

 **Oblivious  
**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

requested by **Anggista**

* * *

"Shi~ra~su~" panggil Tenka ogah-ogahan dari dalam kamarnya. Lelaki berhakama itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari lobak yang sedang ia iris. Tenka memanggilnya, itu berarti tugas. Tugas yang lebih penting daripada memasak makan malam.

"Sebentar!" sahutnya sambil melepas celemek dan mematikan kompor. Seharian ini Tenka sibuk mengurung diri di kamar, sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _enka_. Shirasu tahu itu berarti Tenka sedang uring-uringan, dan ia juga tahu penyebabnya.

"Shirasu~" ia mendengar Tenka memanggilnya sekali lagi. Dengan sigap ia segera membuka pintu kamar Tenka dengan menggesernya. Ia mendapati Tenka sedang berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai tatami, tepat di depan pintu.

"Tenka?" panggilnya. Kumoh Tenka mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kinjou Shirasu.

"Soramaru?" tanyanya singkat tanpa berusaha untuk membenahi posisinya. Shirasu yang sudah paham betul apa maksud Tenka, menyunggingkan senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Kupikir kau mau memberiku tugas," sahutnya. "Soramaru pergi ke _dojo_ , seperti biasa." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Tenka.

"Chuutarou?"

"Bermain, seperti biasa."

"Hngg..." Tenka mengerang sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya kembali. "Bosa~n.." gumamnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya, menarik-narik bagian bawah hakama Shirasu.

"Hm? Doushita, Tenka?"

"Bosan~ bosan~" ia terus menggerutu sambil berguling ke kanan dan kiri. Shirasu mendenguskan tawa, sudah hapal kelakuan lelaki itu. Tenka yang disayangi warganya itu bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakan begini saat ia sedang bosan.

Biasanya Tenka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengajari Soramaru dan Chuutarou bela diri. Namun sudah seminggu ini Soramaru lebih memilih untuk belajar dengan Sousei, teman sekaligus rival Tenka sejak kecil. Hal itulah yang membuat Tenka semakin sering uring-uringan.

"Shirasu," panggilnya untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Ia sudah berhenti berguling-guling dan kini duduk bersila, membelakangi jendela. Shirasu hanya bisa melihat siluet Tenka dengan rambut kepitingnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya pada panggilan Tenka. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang terukir di wajah Tenka.

"Sudah seminggu, ya?" tanyanya. Shirasu mengangguk mengiyakan, mengira Tenka membicarakan Soramaru. "Sudah seminggu," ulang Tenka. Dari nada bicaranya, Shirasu tahu Tenka sedang merajuk.

"Iya, sudah seminggu. Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Tenka mengerang.

"Sudah seminggu~" rengeknya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Shirasu menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum. Sebagai kepala keluarga, Tenka memang tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu. Namun apa boleh buat, hanya padanya saja Tenka seperti ini.

"Tenka," panggilnya.

"Shirasu, kau tidak bosan?" tanya Tenka tiba-tiba. Shirasu agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak terduga seperti itu.

"Hm ..." Shirasu menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. "Tidak," sahutnya cepat. Ia memang tidak bosan, melihat tingkah Tenka sehari-hari itu cukup menghibur dirinya. Jawaban itu sepertinya tidak memuaskan Tenka, karena ia kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak merindukannya?" kali ini ia berbaring menyamping, dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepalanya. Shirasu berpikir sejenak, merindukan Soramaru? Lalu ia menggeleng.

"Tidak," ia menjawab. Shirasu bisa melihat tubuh Tenka sedikit mengejut mendengar jawabannya. "Tenka?" panggilnya ketika lelaki itu kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

"Keluar," ia terkejut mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Tenka.

"Tenka, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Keluar, Shirasu. Itu perintah." Tenka menambahkan. Shirasu sedikit terpukul, diusir dengan cara seperti itu. Ia menutup pintu setelah keluar dari kamar Tenka. Walau ia sudah sering menghadapi perubahan mood Tenka, namun baru kali ini Tenka mengusirnya keluar kamar. Tenka biasanya membiarkannya selama mungkin berada di dalam kamar, sebelum ia sendiri pamit untuk keluar.

" _Keluar, Shirasu. Itu perintah."_

Shirasu bisa merasakan dadanya sesak. Sebagai seorang ninja, ia memang harus tunduk pada perintah. Karena itulah ia keluar. Shirasu melihat matahari di luar yang mulai tenggelam. Tenka memang seperti matahari, yang selalu menyelimuti rumah itu dengan kehangatan. Namun ia tidak tahu, jika matahari di rumah ini juga bisa tenggelam.

.

.

"Aniki, berhentilah merajuk!" seru Soramaru. Ia baru saja pulang saat Chuutarou –adik bungsunya- mengadu padanya bahwa Tenka tidak mau ikut makan malam.

"Ten-nii, ayo makan, ssu!" Chuutarou mencoba membujuknya. Shirasu hanya mengawasi mereka berdua, tidak mau ikut campur. Perintah Tenka tadi pagi sangat absolut bagi ninja sepertinya.

"Aniki!" Soramaru menggedor pintu kamar Tenka. "Baru seminggu aku berlatih dengan orang lain, kau sudah seperti ini. Memangnya kau anak kecil!?" sungutnya.

"Jangan memarahi Ten-nii, ssu! Ini salah Sora-nii, malah berguru pada orang lain!" pekik Chuutarou. Soramaru naik pitam.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Chuutarou! Tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu!" bentak Soramaru. Shirasu segera menghampiri keduanya, menengahi.

"Sora-nii selalu merasa paling benar, ssu!" jerit Chuutarou.

"Kalau dia bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang kakak, aku tidak akan mengoreksinya! Coba kau lihat apa yang ia lakukan setiap hari? Meminum sake! Kau tahu, kan, Chuutarou!?"

"Tapi Ten-nii disenangi banyak orang, ssu!" Chuutarou membela kakak kesayangannya itu. Baginya, Tenka lebih dari sekedar kakak. Tenka adalah sosok ayah baginya, dan Shirasu adalah ibunya.

"Chuutarou," panggil Shirasu menangkap tangannya yang bergerak mau memukul Soramaru. "Tenka tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu," nasihatnya.

"Shiro-nii~" rengeknya. "Sora-nii menyebalkan, ssu!" ujarnya meminta dukungan Shirasu. Lelaki berambut putih itu tertawa pelan.

"Soramaru benar," ujarnya. "Tenka memang sedikit kelewatan kali ini," ia menambahkan. Soramaru menyilangkan tangan di dada, merasa mendapat dukungan. "Tapi itu tidak berarti dia berhak memarahi Tenka," lanjutnya kali ini ditujukan pada Soramaru. Soramaru membuka mulut membela diri.

"Shirasu-san—" pintu kamar Tenka mendadak terbuka. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya dan berteriak keras-keras.

"BERMAINLAH DI TEMPAT LAIN!"

.

.

"Jadi ... kau memarahi mereka?" tanya Hirari pada Tenka yang sedang duduk melongo menatap halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Ya."

"Hanya karena hal itu?"

"Ya."

"Tenka ... kau itu bisa menjadi sangat bodoh juga, ya?" Hirari tergelak tanpa berusaha bersikap sopan. Tenka mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ya."

Ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Hirari, dan berharap menemukan solusi. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hirari telah hidup jauh lebih lama dibanding dirinya. Menanyakan solusi pada Hirari tentang masalah ini dianggap Tenka merupakan hal paling tepat. Namun lagi-lagi ia salah perhitungan. Bukannya memberi solusi, lelaki bertangan satu itu malah mentertawai masalahnya.

"Jadi mereka mengira kau begini hanya karena Soramaru berguru pada Sousei?" tanya Hirari tanpa memerlukan jawaban karena ia kembali tergelak setelahnya. "Sekarang sudah berapa lama?"

"Hn?"

"Sudah berapa lama?" Hirari mengulang pertanyaannya. Tenka memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya.

"Tiga minggu," gumamnya pelan namun bisa terdengar oleh Hirari yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu tergelak lebih keras. Saat itulah Tenka menyesal menceritakan masalahnya pada Hirari.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Tenka mengusirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Sejak saat itu, Shirasu belum mencoba berbicara lagi dengan Tenka. Dan lagi, Tenka tidak pernah memanggilnya. Sepertinya diusir seperti itu membuat hatinya agak terluka, karena itulah ia juga tidak begitu peduli.

"Shiro-nii.."

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Tenka memang sering seperti itu, merajuk karena hal kecil. Dan Shirasu selalu berhasil membujuk Tenka, dan mengembalikan keceriaannya. Namun kali ini ia merasakan ada yang salah. Ia tidak berusaha membujuk Tenka. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Shiro-nii!"

Dan lagi, sebenarnya Shirasu juga tidak yakin Tenka merajuk hanya karena Soramaru. Sialnya, setelah berpikir pun ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Apa yang bisa membuat mood Tenka seburuk itu?

"SHIRO-NII!" teriakan Chuutarou tepat di telinganya, membuatnya tuli sejenak. Ia menatap Chuutarou yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Chuutarou?"

"Shiro-nii, lihat itu!" ia mengikuti arah tudingan telunjuk Chuutarou. Kare yang ia masak telah luber sampai ke lantai.

"Aduh!" Shirasu mematikan kompornya, lalu mengangkat panci berisi kare dan meletakkannya di samping kompor.

"Tidak biasanya Shiro-nii gagal memasak," celetuk Chuutarou. Shirasu tertawa canggung.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi melamun," akunya sambil membersihkan kare yang jatuh ke lantai dan kompor. Hakama putihnya jadi kotor berlumuran kare.

.

.

 _(Sebulan yang lalu)_

"Tenka," tegur Shirasu melihat Tenka memakan karenya dengan rakus.

"Apa?" ia menjawab dengan mulut penuh. Shirasu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh." Ia menghela nafas, "dan lagi, lihat kuah karemu tumpah kemana-mana.." Shirasu menghampiri Tenka dan membersihkan tumpahan kare di kimono Tenka. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. "Bisa apa kau tanpaku?" gumamnya pelan. Namun Tenka cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Shirasu. Aku memasukkanmu dalam rancangan masa depanku." Ujar Tenka sambil tersenyum lebar. Shirasu terdiam. Tenka mengusap pipi Shirasu yang menghangat. "Kau tidak mengelak kali ini?" ia bertanya. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Shirasu, mencari keraguan di sana. Shirasu menggeleng.

"Aku memang tidak akan kemana-mana," ujarnya. Tenka tertawa lalu tanpa diduga, merengkuh tubuh Shirasu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang tidak boleh kemana-mana," koreksi Tenka mempererat pelukannya. Shirasu membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam pelukan hangat sang matahari. "Shirasu," bisik Tenka di telinganya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Shirasu.

"Tenka," tegur Shirasu sambil memegang tangan Tenka di pinggangnya.

"Hm?" Tenka menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata ungu Shirasu.

"Kita baru saja melakukannya," ujar Shirasu. Tenka memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak akan ada yang protes jika kita melakukannya lagi," sahutnya santai. Shirasu meninju pelan dada Tenka.

"Memang tidak," ujar Shirasu. "Tapi apa kau tidak lelah?" ia merapihkan kerah kimono Tenka yang terlipat. "Kau kan masih harus mengurus ini itu," lanjutnya. Tenka mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shirasu, mengadu dahi mereka pelan.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku makan sebanyak itu tadi?" Tenka kembali tersenyum lembut. Shirasu yakin senyuman itu hanya pernah diperlihatkan Tenka padanya. Bahkan pada adik-adiknya pun, Tenka tidak pernah tersenyum selembut itu.

"Agar kau bisa mengurus ini itu?" tanya Shirasu mengusap sisa kare di bibir Tenka dengan ibu jarinya. Tenka tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali merengkuh kekasihnya dalam pelukannya.

"Agar aku bisa mengurusmu," bisiknya di telinga Shirasu. Shirasu mendorong tubuh Tenka pelan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak akan melakukannya sebelum urusanmu beres," ujarnya memberi ultimatum. Sejak pagi ini Tenka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain 'mengurus'nya. Bukannya ia tidak suka seharian berada dalam pelukan Tenka, namun Tenka punya urusan lain yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Eeeeehh?" protes Tenka tidak setuju. Ia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menarik Shirasu kembali ke pelukannya. Namun ninja berambut putih itu gigih. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Tenka adalah sosok yang dibutuhkan warganya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja memonopoli Tenka. "Tapi aku sedang bosan," rengeknya.

"Kau harus belajar menahan diri, Tenka." Pinta Shirasu. Tenka baru akan mengelak lagi namun Shirasu memeluknya. "Cukup seminggu ini saja," lanjutnya. "Setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun."

"Apapun?" tanya Tenka sambil tersenyum jahil. Shirasu merasa salah langkah, namun ia tidak bisa menarik ucapannya lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Apapun ... selama masih dalam batas normal." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tenka mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Shirasu tanpa bisa dihindari. Shirasu memejamkan mata, menikmati. Tenka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Baiklah," sahutnya menyetujui.

.

.

Shirasu menatap noda kare di hakama putihnya, ia baru saja mengingat hal yang paling penting. Ia merutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan hal sepenting itu. Seminggu ini memang ia yang mengurusi kerjaan Tenka yang terbengkalai karena mood buruk pria itu. Namun ia tidak tahu hal itu ternyata disebabkan olehnya. Jelas saja Tenka marah besar padanya.

"Shiro-nii?" panggil Chuutarou. Shirasu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, Chuutarou. Bisa kau pergi berbelanja sebentar? Sepertinya aku harus membuat kare ini dari awal. Tolong, ya?" pintanya sambil tersenyum. Chuutarou menatapnya bingung, namun sesaat kemudian anak itu sudah berlari keluar rumah.

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Shirasu melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju kamar Tenka. Kali ini ia harus memastikan tidak ada orang di rumah, sebelum berhadapan dengan Tenka. Ninja berambut putih itu membuka pintu geser menuju kamar Tenka tanpa mengetuk. Bau sake yang keras memenuhi kamar.

"Tenka," panggilnya begitu melihat pria itu duduk bersila di tengah ruangan dengan botol sake di tangannya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai acak-acakan, begitu juga dengan kimono tidurnya. Tenka melirik ke arahnya sekilas, lalu menenggak sake langsung dari botolnya.

"Yo, Shirasu. Mari minum sake!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk. Shirasu berjalan mendekati Tenka tanpa peduli keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

"Tenka," panggilnya sekali lagi setelah duduk bersimpuh tepat di hadapan kepala keluarga kuil Kumoh itu. Tenka menyodorkan botol sake ke wajah Shirasu.

"Ayolah! Sekali-kali minum, kan, tidak apa-apa!" serunya riang diselingi cegukan. Shirasu mengerutkan dahinya, menepis tangan Tenka.

"Tidak." Tolaknya tegas. Ia merengkuh wajah Tenka dengan kedua tangannya, menatap langsung ke mata Tenka. "Aku tahu kau tidak mabuk, Tenka.." ujarnya. Mata onyx itu melebar sebelum melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hakamamu kotor," komentar Tenka singkat. Shirasu tertawa pelan, menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk noda kare di bagian bawah hakamanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus berterimakasih pada noda kare ini," ujarnya sambil melirik Tenka sekilas. Pria itu masih tidak acuh, menatap ke arah lain. "Sudah sebulan, ya?" tanyanya memancing perhatian Tenka. Kali ini berhasil karena pria itu menatapnya walau masih berwajah tidak peduli.

"Soramaru?" tanya Tenka menebak. Shirasu menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu," ujarnya lirih. "Kukira kau merajuk karena Soramaru berguru pada Sosei," sambungnya. Tenka menegakkan duduknya, matanya melebar.

"Shirasu," panggilnya. Shirasu menatap Tenka, melihat binar di mata onyx itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk, mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Tenka hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"Melupakan hal sepenting itu, gomen." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Tenka. Tenka tertawa pelan, yang langsung meruntuhkan segala rasa bersalah Shirasu.

"Mengurus rumah, mengurus pekerjaanku, juga mengurus kepala keluarga Kumoh yang tidak becus seperti aku. Wajar saja kalau kau melupakan satu atau dua hal," ujarnya sambil mengusap wajah kekasihnya. Disana, Shirasu merasakan betapa besar cintanya pada Tenka.

"Tenka," panggilnya sambil menangkap tangan kiri pria itu yang telah menarik lepas tali pengikat hakamanya. Yang dipergoki hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Dame ka?" tanyanya. Shirasu menggeleng pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Tenka dengan kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sama seperti Tenka, ia pun juga menahan diri selama sebulan ini. "Shirasu?"

Ninja berambut putih itu menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Tenka, menciumnya dengan khidmat. Seolah-olah dengan melakukannya, perasaannya akan tersampaikan pada Tenka. Ia tidak salah, Tenka memang menangkap maksudnya. Lengan kurus yang kuat itu merengkuh Shirasu ke dalam dekapannya.

Kehangatan sang matahari yang sempat menjauh darinya, kini telah kembali. Ia tidak peduli pada awan tebal yang menggantung di langit, yang terpenting baginya saat ini hanyalah matahari _nya_.

.

.

Kumoh Tenka merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sudah lama absen dari dekapannya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke leher kekasihnya, menghirup aroma yang sudah sebulan ini tidak mengisi kamarnya. Tubuh pucat itu mengejang ketika lidah Tenka menyapu lehernya.

Tenka tahu bagian itu sensitif bagi Shirasu, karena itulah ia kembali menyapukan lidahnya di sana. Ninja berambut putih itu mendesah pelan, seakan hanya Tenka yang boleh mendengarnya. Desahan itu semakin keras, karena Tenka kini memberikan gigitan kecil di tulang selangkanya.

"Tenka ..." bisiknya pasrah. Tenka mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah kekasihnya. Semburat merah muda terlihat di kedua pipi Shirasu, nafasnya memburu.

"Ya?" jawab Tenka setelah mengecup bibir Shirasu yang merekah menggoda. Shirasu kembali menangkap tangan Tenka yang kini mengincar bagian bawah _hakama_ nya.

"Mari sudahi sebelum author khilaf," sarannya. Tenka mengangguk setuju.

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _Akhirnya setelah berminggu-minggu mendekam di draft, fic ini berhasil diselesaikan jugaaa~ Maklum, AuthorPHP lagi kambuh. Jadi buat yang request, harap bersabar yaa! Mudah-mudahan kalian jadi kebal di-php-in. /gagitu_

 _Fic ini request dari uke saya, Anggista. Mungkin pembalasan karena saya jerumusin dia ke fandom 'Donten ni Warau', supaya dia menikmati sakitnya pengkhianatan istri ular. /no_

 _Not so sorry buat endingnya. Karena kalau diterusin, fic ini bakal naik rate jadi M+ hohohoho~_

 _Semoga kalian suka deh yaa~ :D_


End file.
